Creepy Bedtime Stories - SPN Season 3
by LeeMarieJack
Summary: A collection of dark drabbles written for each episode of Season 3 of SPN. I and my drabble partner, BlackIceWitch have each written a drabble for every episode. We have already done this for Seasons One and Two and have received wonderful responses. Here we are , charging on into Season Three. We look forward to your reviews. Rate M to cover all possibilities.
1. Chapter 1 S3 E1Magnificent 7

What do we want? We have what we want. We're out for the first time in hundreds of years.

What happened to the churches? Where are the ladies in their wimples with sly lying eyes and sweet tasting lips? Where are the fat friars and the sanctimonious priests? Those Janus faced thieves, publicly displaying their faith and privately concealing their sins?

Me and my brothers and my loveliest sister, we tease and we promise. Pride, greed, lust and envy hide in men's hearts. Gluttony, wraith and sloth make a public display.

We're out, we're here, and we intend to stay.


	2. Chapter 2 S3 E1 Magnificent 7 by BIW

"Isaac!"

No. No, he wouldn't – he couldn't –

But he did. The heavy plastic jug lifted and tipped up and the contents poured into his mouth, burning and streaming down his jaw as it spilled to either side, the stench raw and hideous. His eyes were bulging as he swallowed helplessly, throat chewed up by that flow, stomach knotting, then dissolving, the thinnest walls breaking with the onslaught, leaking the deadly fluid into his abdomen, through his organs.

For a second, the pain was too much. She was dying of it. Wanted to die.

Then it vanished.

And rage filled her.


	3. Chapter 3 S3 E2 The Kids Are Alright

In the mirror it wasn't my baby. It was old and awful. It's scaly grey skin hung in folds like a lizard or an old man's arms.

That wasn't my baby, that wasn't my darling. Whatever it was I couldn't stand to be in the same room.

I tried to drown it but it came back. "I'm hungry, Mommy, I'm hungry." I ended up cooking grilled cheese for the monster.

I tried to hide. I locked it out but it beat on the door. The wood shuddered and shook.

"Let me in, let me in. Mommy , let me in."


	4. Chapter 4 S3 E2 The Kids Are Alright-BIW

She couldn't take her eyes from the reflected image, slanted along the glass-topped table. It wasn't possible. Had to be a nightmare. Had to be an explanation. She was going nuts. There had to be something, because if there wasn't …

… she'd been wrong. About everything. Black was white. Up was down. The world suddenly shattered into a million pieces and reformed; all her enlightened, self-righteous opinions, all her preconceived notions, all the complete – crap – she'd believed, had spouted … a lie.

There's no such thing as monsters, Lisa.

All a lie. That wasn't Ben.

It was a monster.


	5. Chapter 5 S3 E3 Bad Day at Black Rock

"You can't shoot me." Dean crowed. "Perhaps not," Bela responded. "You I can't shoot. Sam I can't miss."

The blood bloomed on Sammy's shoulder. He threw up his hand to cover and hold on.

"What's the matter with you?" Dean shouted.

"Just turn over the foot." Bela demanded. "Turn it over or I'll put another hole in Sam."

Dean leaned forward and flipped it at her. She had it before she could think. "Damn you, Dean."

Dean stirred the fire. The sparks flew up. Bela dropped in the rabbit's foot and the smell of burning fur hung in the air.


	6. Chapter 6 S3 E3 Bad Day Black Rock-BIW

He could feel it, warm in his pocket, a breathless giggle at the very edge of his mind.

Not sentient. Not alive. But aware, somehow, of what it did.

Curse. Spell. Enchantment. Witching. They were all the same thing. Mind, directing emotion, calling and controlling the very particles that formed the universe and bidding them do as willed.

What was luck? Being in the right place at the right time? Not being in the wrong place at the wrong time? Was it a force?

He remembered the reaper.

What the hell would this cost?

Behind him, Sam tripped.

His family.


	7. Chapter 7 S3 E4 Sin City

"Kind of Liberating" you said. What a lie. You're scared shitless and ready to cry.

She doesn't believe you; you don't believe yourself. The prospect of Hell lurks in your thoughts and haunts your dreams. No peace, no hope, just dread.

You're condemned to endless torment. You tell yourself no cost is too high. Sam's alive. Will that be enough to save you in the Lake of Fire, or on the Demon's spit? When your skin is stripped off will the thought 'Sam's alive" be enough to muffle your cries, to stop your tears, to keep your broken heart beating?


	8. Chapter 8 S3 E4 Sin City - BlackIceWitch

The Lord is my Shepherd, I shall not–

Quit your snivelling! You wanted this, Father, oh, don't try and tell me you didn't. Your hands all over them, in them; you did all the things you'd only dreamed of–

–he maketh me lie down in green pastures–

–ruttin' your way through every whore and virgin in town, cock so sore I thought the fucking thing was gonna fall off–

–yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death–

–an' killin' those bitches? Laugh! Haven't had such a good one in centuries! You and me, Father! Good times!


	9. Chapter 9 S3 E4 Bedtime stories

"Tell me a story, Daddy please. I'm lying here, waiting for my life to begin. I'm trapped in my body, locked away from the world. Why shouldn't I reach out and crush all their dreams?

They get to live, to laugh and to play. Why am I here? I wait and wait for my day to begin and there's nothing, nothing for me. So I'll steal all their days. See the wolf, see the pigs, I'll take all of their days.

Tell me a story, please. Why can't I die? I wait here in silence. You can't hear me cry.


	10. Chapter 10 S3 E5 Bedtime Stories - BIW

Fairy tales weren't really for children. They were for the adults who read them aloud. To remind them of the bad things – betrayal and avarice and evil and how death comes to the innocent and unwary more often than to those who deserve it. To make them see what they do to each other.

Scream pigs! Cackle, witch! Howl and slash, wolf! Show them how dark the dark really is.

In her mind, there was only punishment. The good father was useless. The evil stepmother had won. The beautiful princess slept on and on and on, no prince had come.


	11. Chapter 11 S3 E6 Red Sky at Morning

Sweet brother Judas, I'll take your throat between finger and thumb and empty your lungs as you emptied mine.

You hung your own brother, without pity, without shame. I'll drown you in salt water returning the favor as best as I can.

I was the youngest; you were my God. You were supposed to protect me, keep me safe, and guard me with love.

When my body hung above did you weep? Were you ashamed? Or did you scuttle away in the dark to hide and count over your sins? Did you drink the bitter wine of betrayal?


	12. Chapter 12 S3 E6 Red Sky - BlackIceWitch

They saw the ship.

He came to those who'd committed the worst of all sins, his mind tattered and frayed, the stench of brine surrounding him. It was his burden and his joy to make them pay, drag them down to Davy's Locker, fill them up with the infinite tears of the sea, every time reliving his horror.

Thou shalt not kill, so sayeth the word of God. How much worse than the mere taking of life was the murder of your blood? How much worse to kill brother, sister, mother, father?

He would never rest. Never forgive. Never forget.


	13. Chapter 13 S3 E7 Fresh Blood

Facing down eternity alone; all my children gone, my daughters dead. A parent should never have to bury a child.

They call me unnatural, they call me a monster but I weep for those I have lost.

I did not pick this life. I was infected then left to feed on my world as a parasite. Gordon Walker made decisions. He chose his life and now my new daughters hang decapitated by the man's bloody hands.

I'm willing to pay for my mistakes.

I only want to know why they call me a monster and they call Gordon a man.


	14. Chapter 14 S3 E7 Fresh Blood by BIW

She took something and now the light was so bright so impossibly bright it was burning through her eyes. She took something and she had to come down because every sound spiked into her brain.

Rolling her tongue, she could taste it still, thick and filling the corners of her mouth. She gasped as her tongue found something sharp, something pointed, inside her lips.

It hurt! So bad. Inside of her, eating at her, pulsing in her. She only took something but it felt like she was gonna die, she couldn't get back down, she was so hungry.

So ravenous.


	15. Chapter 15 S3 E8 Supernatural Christmas

"I really wish you boys hadn't come down here." In the shadows of the cellar it was clear that Madge and Roger definitely weren't human.

They were hollow eyed monsters, grasping and hungry. The old lady's feet were awash in blood. The pipe smoking Grandpa patted a bag that still moved.

In a quick moment the Hunters were trussed up in the sweet Swiss Cottage chairs, shackled and ready for sacrifice next to the sugar cookies and the Gingerbread House.

Saved by the bell when the Gods went to answer the door they fled though the house searching for weapons.


	16. Chapter 16 S3 E8 Super Xmas by BIW

The basement smelled, Dean thought, nose wrinkling as he slowed down, moving cautiously. He knew those smells. Intimately, they'd followed him into a thousand nightmares, conjuring images he really could've lived without.

Blood. Fresh and dried up to powder. Old meat, not turning, not yet, but soon. Burned metal, whetted too fast. The thick, syrupy smell of organs, left to rot.

Killing room.

Along the walls, the leather sacks hung, dripping. On the table, metal winked as the flashlight slid over it.

Fuck, how many victims?

Reaching out, he touched one. His heart jumped into his throat as it moved.


	17. Chapter 17 S3 E9 Malleus Maleficarum

"Ruby was a witch." The demon housewife looked at Sam. "She didn't tell you? She was one of my first."

She looked down at Ruby under her and buried her fingers in Ruby's hair. "Well I guess it was a little embarrassing. You sold yourself to me all those centuries ago."

Ruby lifted her head, curving her neck, offering herself to the woman riding her. "I have missed you all these years, Please take me back, Let me serve you again."

The demon sneered. "You always were a devious bitch."

"Perhaps," Ruby said as the demon died. "but I survive."


	18. Chapter 18 S3 E9 Malleus Mal by BIW

New car. New house. New job. The demon shook with laughter. Two thousand years and nothing had changed.

There'd been a time when they'd been bound and summoned for power. For knowledge. That time had come and gone. Now it was … stuff, it thought derisively. As if stuff would help them down below, in the fires.

Beautiful, power-filled souls exchanged for shiny whitegoods. They didn't even believe anymore, but that was the beauty of it, they didn't have to believe. The 'magic' they worked damned them to a Hell they'd convinced themselves didn't exist.

It was a wonderful joke.


	19. Chapter 19 S3 E10 Drean a Little Dream

The African Dream Root was striped like a viper, black then white and it curled into the bottom of my cup like a sleeping worm. A muddy yellow tinge suffused the water. I'm supposed to drink this stuff down?

It took only a moment and I was in Bobby's house. The house was dark, cramped and full of screaming. Something was pounding on the doors. Bobby ran past and Dean caught him in his arms. The sleeper must awaken.

I stepped outside where the sun smiled down on the white sheets snapping in the breeze.

Far away someone was singing.


	20. Chapter 20 S3 E10 Dream a Little by BIW

The face was his.

The eyes were not. They were the future, what he would become in a century or two.

The voice, dripping with sarcastic cruelty, was the same one he'd heard in his head since he'd been old enough to recognise his mistakes for what they'd truly been –

Not strong enough. Not … man … enough.

He'd done his best. Hadn't he? All that time? He deserved something better than a one-way ticket to eternal agony. Hadn't it been his father's responsibility to protect his sons?

He'd failed, but that didn't mean he was worth nothing at all.


	21. Chapter 21 S3 E11 Mystery Spot

A hundred deaths, each one strips my soul bare. He's my brother, my only one. Watching him die over and over makes me numb but never am I numb enough not to feel the pain.

A new day comes and brings with it another form of murder. More than my brother's body is killed however. My heart is torn, hope is exhausted; not even the Devil in the pit could imagine pain deeper than this.

Every day from moment to moment I hold my breath, watch over my brother and wait for death to come and blot out the sun.


	22. Chapter 22 S3 E11 Mystery Spot by BIW

Maybe it'd meant to be this way, Sam thought, the rasp of the blade over the stone a familiar background noise. Fighting alone. No one who knew him left.

Maybe it was his destiny. Strongest of the bloodline, thanks to the demon who was dead. Able to face the queen of Hell on her own terms.

It was better to think of it like that. Better than feeling. Than remembering.

'Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period.' Dean'd been right.

He couldn't care. Couldn't feel or want or love, ever again.


	23. Chapter 23 S3 E12 Jus in Bello

The Hunters are birds in a cage; sacrifices offered up by the ignorant. There is no escape. They know what is coming but the poor fools who have trapped them have no idea of the shit storm yet to arrive.

A laughing demon comes by and wounds Dean for the pure joy of having the Winchester brothers in a cage. Demons mock the Laws of War. Jus in Bello would keep the caged birds safe. It would deny Lilith the right to kill Nancy.

It does not matter. A demon ignores such Laws; they are but the Laws of Men.


	24. Chapter 24 S3 E12 Jus in Bello by BIW

Frenzied. Terrified. Trapped.

The world was not as he knew it. Was not what he'd believed in. He'd been wrong. All these years. Wasting his time on chasing criminals who weren't criminals.

The loathsome touch – on his mind? His soul? – was depraved and rancid with darkness. It whispered to him of acts unspeakably hideous, showed him visions of evil incarnate, traced fire through his nervous system, chortled at his reactions.

How many, he wondered? How many had he condemned who'd been just like this? Taken over. Raped of mind and body. Ridden.

So many, the answering whisper licked against him.


	25. Chapter 25 S3 E13 Ghostfacers

Party ghosts. Long dead bodies arranged around a table covered in birthday decoration as fossilized as the corpses propped up in their chairs. Party hats covered in dust with tattered streamers rippling in fetid currents of air trapped in the room from a long, long time ago.

A bite of birthday cake now would taste of despair, would taste of loneliness; a grasping at happiness by a man so isolated, in so much pain that death was a longed for release. "It won't hurt anymore; I promise, it won't hurt."

The trickle of fresh blood is the only bright color.


	26. Chapter 26 S3 E13 Ghostfacers by BIW

"– hold on. Stay quiet."

His brother's voice is distorted, crackling like a bad radio signal and a mild charge registers along his nerve-endings, he can feel the static crawling and fritzing along his scalp.

Cold.

God, like a deep-freeze. His body temp's dropped and it's all dark–

…

Smell returns first. A dry, gaggingly-sweet-sour odour. Old rot. Mould. Fresh blood.

Opening his eyes. Shock wars with disgust and regret at the corpses surrounding him. Fuck, no, Corbett's alive. He tenses his body, the binding digging in.

"It stops hurting."

Gleam of candlelight on a keen edge.

"So don't worry."


	27. Chapter 27 S3 E14 Long Distance Call

"Come to me, come to me." The cry of the Crocotta echoes from the ancient forests of Eastern Europe to the flowing fields of grain in the new world. Always hunting, looking for those that it may devour.

"Come to me, come to me. I am father, mother, brother. Come to me." It plaintively wails. "I will grant your wishes, tell you secrets, give you peace, come to me."

Now a new way to call; all those lovely wires tied to all those broken hearts. "Come to me."

The hopes and dreams are crushed by a mouth full of fangs.


	28. Chapter 28 S3 E14 Long Distance Call-BIW

Blind faith.

It was all he had. A faith that even from beyond the grave, his father would be doing anything he could to save him. A faith he could be saved because his guts were twirling like a fucking nest of snakes if he looked near what was comin' for him. A faith he could something … anything … to stop that …

There's real fire in the pit. Agonies you can't imagine.

The trouble was he could imagine quite a bit. His courage was failing. He was afraid.

The shudder came from nowhere. He didn't want to die.


	29. Chapter 29 S3 E15 Time is on My Side

Pretty lady, pretty baby; her face always had been her doom.

It was Hell's ultimate evil, a deal with a child. If she knew then that this day would come would she have said yes?

"I can make it stop, you know," said the red eyed child. "And it won't cost you a thing. Nothing. Not for ten long years."

Ten years is a life time to a child, stretching out into the unknowable future. She could not see that far ahead.

To Bela those years evaporated like mist, gone in an instant. Now it was ten seconds to Hell.


	30. Chapter 30 S3 E15 Time on My Side-BIW

11:59

She took a deep breath, setting the phone down gently. He was right, but trust had never come easily. Maybe that'd been a part of it. No way out because inside, where she'd still been a child, believing in someone else was not an option.

Closing her eyes, his face came back to her. All those times. Opportunities. He would've helped, if he'd known the truth. Under the hard-core exterior, she'd felt his … what? Her mouth curled up derisively. Innate goodness? Some pure streak of morality?

12:00

She couldn't tell anyone.

A long howl undulated through the night.


	31. Chapter 31 S3 E16 No Rest for the Wicked

He drank his last beer, kissed his last lady and now there was only Sammy to leave; the last connection, the golden prize. His brother lived and the Devil was waiting to be paid.

He had tried to be brave, no cheating and no wiggling off the hook. He wished more than anything there was a way but the only thing that could save him was Sammy's death and that he would not do.

He could hear the approaching howls, the pounding feet and when Lilith flung open the door he slipped out of Sam's hands.

He never liked dogs.


	32. Chapter 32 S3 E16 No Rest by BIW

It's only tearing into him to get to what's inside. The thought comes, smeared with agony and crackling with fear.

His ribs are snapped, he can feel the jaws ripping them away. For a brief, pain-free moment, he sees clearly. Red eyes, fixed on his, a long tongue, coated in black as it licks over his heart.

When the pain comes back, it's a thousand times worse.

It has him. Mind and soul and memory. The acid of its saliva burns. Jagged teeth puncture and rend.

He's gone.

Heat. Agony. Smell of brimstone. Screams all around.

Hell.

And he's alone.


End file.
